Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Blue ChuChu vs. Buzzblob The battle of the gelatinouss blobs with similar appearances. Both have electricity coursing through them and as such cannot be damaged with the sword, which will actually damage Link instead. Additionally, giant versions of both must be fought as mini-bosses (Big Blue ChuChu and Giant Buzzblob respectively). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : they seem almost too similar to me. i dont think itd be an interesting fight but i will stay neutral for the time being. Oni Link 18:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. There's something awesome about these electric blob monsters. Portal-Kombat Kamaro vs. Tott Battle of the dancers. I don't think I need to say anything more.--MaloMart (talk) 19:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : But one is undead and gives a mask, the other is just creepy and teaches a song. Not too similar, in my opinion. The Rosa Sisters are dancers; why aren't they up here? :( —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :: : The Rosa Dancers and Kamaro are kind of related, and I thought Kamaro was cooler. If I made it Rosa Dancers vs. Tott people would ask why Kamaro's not in it.--MaloMart (talk) 19:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC)}} ::: : That is true. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Pendants of Virtue vs. Pearls of the Goddesses Okay, since Ocarina of Time is apparently the perfect game, nothing can beat it, so I'll try another approach by using Wind Waker instead. Again, one of three is the reward for one of the first three dungeons of the game (save for Jabun), and all three are necessary towards obtaining the Master Sword. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : :I liked the similarities before, same here.—'Triforce' 14 19:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : : Now, this is a less one-sided comparison which I like. Good! Portal-Kombat